


Save Your Tears

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [8]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: Kerry was leaning against a table, talking to Denny and Nance while sipping a Tequila. The women felt that something was off, Kerry not as talkative as usual."What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", Nance asked with a playful smile.Kerry sighed, taking in a deep breath."V broke up with me. Just a few days ago."Nancys smile disappeared as fast as it came."Why? What did you do?"____Songfic inspired by "Save your Tears" by The Weeknd
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & Denny, Kerry Eurodyne & Nancy, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Kudos: 48





	Save Your Tears

_"I saw you dancing in a crowded room_  
_You look so happy when I'm not with you"_

Kerry was leaning against a table, talking to Denny and Nance while sipping a Tequila. The women felt that something was off, Kerry not as talkative as usual. 

  
"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", Nance asked with a playful smile.  
Kerry sighed, taking in a deep breath.   
"V broke up with me. Just a few days ago."  
Nancys smile disappeared as fast as it came.  
"Why? What did you do?"  
Kerry swayed his glas and emptied it in one sip, letting some drops of tequila fall onto his black shirt. He shook his head and rubbed his temple.   
"It's.. it was stupid, I-". He wanted to end the sentence, find some excuse when his words got caught in his throat. V was standing a few meters away, talking to another young man, smiling as bright as ever. A bright blue light lit up in Kerry's optics, he scanned his ex lover, making sure he was fine. A habit from when he came back home late at night with cuts and bruises all over him. He looked breathtaking, his silver top hair tidly slicked back in a high bun, a light stubble on his chin, eyes as dark and mysterious as ever. Kerry recognized the tux he was wearing, they had picked it out together. It was form fitting, complementing his slender, yet firm physique, hugging his muscles tightly. _Making his ass look nice_. Just when Kerry wanted to avert his eyes V turned his head to the side, making direct eye contact. 

_"But then you saw me, caught you by surprise_  
_A single teardrop falling from your eye"_

It seemed like the world was standing still for a split second. Kerry could see how V took a deep, yet sharp breath, quickly wiping away a tear from his eye. He was genuinely surprised to see his ex input cry. More so at such a public place. And he knew it was because of him, he hated it. V never seemed to be the emotional type but Kerry knew better. He had seen him scream and cry and laugh, seen him being frustrated when they still hadn't figured out how to get rid of the relic and the tears of joy when they finally managed to free him from the ever looming death threat.

_"I don't know why I run away_  
_I'll make you cry when I run away"_

Kerry wanted to leave the party. Seeing him cry broke his heart. He didn't know why he ran away when things escalated, probably sealing the deal with being the coward he was. V had tried to talk but Kerry shut him out. He loosened the tie around his neck a little, feeling like he couldn't breath. V was still looking straight at him and it made him sick. A wave of guilt washed over him. He did him wrong, so wrong. After over 1 year together they still were going strong and he ruined it.

_"You could've asked me why I broke your heart_  
_You could've told me that you fell apart"_

V and Kerry never really fought. Sure they had some disagreements, but every normal couple had them. It got a bit more intense when they were both drunk but that always ended in the best make up sex so it was definitely worth it.   
V set down his empty glass, straightening his back, never taking his eyes off of Kerry. The tension between them was growing and Denny and Nancy were eyeing the situation with a great caution. They didn't want them to fight in the middle of an Aftershow Party.

_"But you walked past me like I wasn't there_  
_And just pretended like you didn't care"_

V made his way towards Kerry, actively pushing some of the guests away. He never was someone to draw attention to himself but the whole room was looking now. If it wasn't for the band still playing you probably could have heard the wind knocking at the windows. Kerry took a deep breath. His heart was beating out of his chest, his mouth getting dry. He was afraid of whatever V was going to do. Slap him, maybe. He surely deserved that. Maybe scream at him, tell him off, blame him in front of everyone for destroying what they had. He briefly closed his eyes, getting ready for whatever was coming next. But nothing ever came. V just walked past him and the women, ordering another drink from the bar behind them. 

_"So, I made you think that I would always stay_  
_I said some things that I should never say"_

Denny looked at him.   
"Kerry, what did you do?", she whispered. "We know V and he's neither that cold nor that calm. So what happened between you?"  
Kerry hesitated before finally giving in.  
"He... He asked me to marry him."  
"And?", Nancy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.   
"I... Please don't fucking look at me like that. I laughed... And then asked him if he was serious. He was and I was taken aback. I never imagined him asking me to marry him. I saw the look on his face, the disappointment. I didn't say yes, instead I said some really stupid things about how I was married once and how that destroyed nearly my entire career and that I never wanted to do that shit again."  
"You told him his proposal was shit?!"

Kerry twitched, all eyes on him. V had broken up with him immediately after their argument and Kerry was too stupid to understand why at first. Now that he said those words out loud he realized for the first time what the consequences of his actions were. The man that loved him unconditionally, had asked him to be by his side for the rest of his life and he just laughed and told him how idiotic that was. Fuck. 

_"Yeah, I broke your heart like someone did to mine_  
_And now you won't love me for a second time"_

Nance pushed him forcefully into V's side. He nearly choked on his own spit, drabbling some lame excuses to one of the other guests he accidentally hit with his elbow. V looked at him, still standing strongly, towering a few inches above him. He inspected Kerrys face, counting his freckles instinctively, a small smile forming in his lips, but eyes still red from tears Kerry hadn't even noticed.   
"Ker", his voice steady and low. He clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow slightly, slowly taking a sip from his glass.  
"V", Kerrys voice quivering, not remotely as confident as V.

V took another glass and gave it to him. Kerry, thankful to not have been beaten with the glass over the head, took it in both hands, holding it like it would break any second. 

"I'm sorry." It just exploded out of him, tears already starting to form. "I'm so sorry V", he whispered.   
V just looked at him, taking another sip, trying to play it cool but he was also having a hard time holding back the tears.

_"Boy, take me back 'cause I wanna stay_  
_Save your tears for another"_

Kerry took V's and his own glass, grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him into a tight hug, letting his emotions run free.   
"V I'm... I'm so so sorry. Please. I was an asshole, I was the worst partner one could have. I never... I never thought you'd ever wanted to marry me, wanted to make me your man. It was surreal, I..." The sobbing overwhelmed him, his voice breaking already. V just stood there, closing his eyes, rubbing circles on the back of his lover. He hadn't been angry for long, but he wanted Kerry to regret what he did and it worked. Now V had a hard time to not join him crying, trying to soothe him instead. Or mostly calm himself down.

V pushed up Kerrys chin, giving his nose a feathery kiss. He wiped away his tears with his thumb, looking him deep in the eye. 

"You know, Ker. I love you. And I will love you forever. You just need to trust me". He rubbed his cheek lightly, a soft smile forming on his lips again. "You are the love of my life. And the next time I want to see you like this, crying in my arms, should be our wedding. 

Save your tears for another day."

He closed the distance between them, pulling him into a longing kiss. He truly loved Kerry. With all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just needed a happy end after all the sad things I wrote the last few days.  
> I want my boys to be happy.


End file.
